Garfield's Library Adventure
by GarfieldxArleneForever
Summary: Garfield, Arlene, Odie and Nermal visualizes themselves into several storybooks instead of reading them directly.
1. The beginning

Garfield, Odie and Jon are at the library. Garfield isn't too fond of being there.

-I hate the library, he said. It's too quiet and boring around here.

Then Arlene entered the library too, which made Garfield happier.

However, Nermal also entered the library, bringing Garfield down once again.

-Hi, Arlene, Garfield said. What brings you here?

-What brings everyone else here, she answered. I'm here to read.

Why don't we all do it, instead of being bored?

-That's a good idea, Arlene, Jon replied.

Garfield and the gang find a nice section where they can sit down and read.

But Nermal isn't interested in reading story books. He's more interested in comics, which can be found in a library.

-You know, Arlene, Nermal asked. How did you learn how read in the first place? I mean, you don't live anywhere…

\- I've learned to read by reading stop signs and old newspapers people throw in the trash, Arlene replied.

Nermal's about to burst into laughter, but Arlene gives him an angry stare, and the laughter dies once he looks at her.

Garfield is still bored.

-I still hate reading, he uttered.

-Sheer up, Garfield, Arlene replied. Reading isn't boring. There are lots of books to enjoy.

Just look at Odie. He seems to have found a very interesting book.

Indeed, Odie was hooked into an old classic: Hansel and Gretel.

Garfield was still not interested in picking up a book, even if he's familiar with said book. But he has found a solution.

-Who needs to read, when you can see the story in front of your eyes? Garfield said.

-What do you mean, Garfield? Arlene asked.

\- We can imagine the story, he replied. Just concentrate and imagine.

Arlene, Odie and eventually Nermal all join in on Garfield's suggestion, and suddenly they were all in a giant lawn, with a gingerbread house not very far from sight.

Arlene was amazed. She had no idea imagination could be so strong.


	2. Threat of a witch

The giant lawn was also filled with huge candy cones in front of the house.

Garfield or Nermal couldn't resist taking a bite or two. Or eleven. Or one hundred.

Odie and Arlene got concerned for their friends. And their concern was not in vain.

The door suddenly opened, and the witch rapidly came out on her flying broom.

-That broom is about as fast as me being chased by a vicious dog, Garfield thought for himself.

\- RUN FOR YOU LIVES! Nermal yelled.

And that's they all did –except Garfield. He had a plan.

The witch was fairly close to grab Odie, when Garfield suddenly yelled to her and did some ugly faces.

-Are you crazy? Nermal shouted. She's gonna chase after you now!

And that's exactly what she did. She didn't take the insulting faces too kindly.

She rushed over to catch Garfield instead. But that's what Garfield wanted.

The witch was coming closer to Garfield, who stood right in front of her door.

And when she was pretty close to the house, Garfield rapidly opened her door, and she crashed inside of the kitchen.

Arlene, Odie and Nermal came closer to Garfield, who rapidly closed the door.

-What were you all worried about? Garfield asked gleefully.

-Clever move, Garfield, Arlene replied. I'll give you that. Now let's get outta here, she suddenly yelled.


	3. Nightmare Island

And out of the blue, the gang were on an island.

-Nice choice, Garfield, Arlene said.

-That wasn't me, Garfield answered.

-Uh uh (Me neither), Odie replied.

-You can all thank me, Nermal uttered mildly.

Garfield wasn't too happy about it.

-Hey, kid! Garfield replied sternly. Fantasizing is my job.

\- Does it really matter, guys? Arlene grumbled. Let's just enjoy it here.

Odie agreed. He was already enjoying himself, running around on the beach and slobbering.

Garfield and Nermal were still not getting along well, as they usually don't, but they finally managed to sit down and enjoy the beach.

But all of a sudden, Garfield began to hear something.

\- Does anyone of you feel that? He asked.

\- Now that you mention it, Arlene replied, I think I do.

Odie could feel it too. The beach was rumbling. Very loudly.

And they would all know why very soon.

A huge amount of creatures were heading towards the beach.

And when they got clear to Garfield's sight, he was horrified. The many creatures were all Nermal look-alikes!

\- What is this? Garfield asked dismayed.

\- This is The Cute Kitten Island, one of the kittens answered.

\- Oh my God, Nermal silky exclaimed. It's like I'm dreaming.

-More like a nightmare if you ask me! Garfield responded. I gotta get outta here!

\- Stop whining, Nermal replied. It's not tha…

Nermal didn't get to finish the sentence, as he heard Garfield yell out of control and run in circles.

-Garfield! Arlene cried. Stop with this foolishness! It's not even r…

Arlene didn't get to finish her sentence either, as Garfield had run away –on the ocean! Arlene and Odie rushed after him.

-Sorry fellas, Nermal said. That fat fella's afraid of you guys.

-Why, one of the kittens wondered. Are we scary?

-No, Nermal responded. You're cute. Gotta follow the others guys. Bye.

And then Nermal rushed after the others.

-Is the tubby one afraid of cute, one of the kittens asked. He's weird.


	4. Comical Mishaps

In the middle of the ocean, Arlene and Odie have finally grabbed Garfield. He was still quite frenetic.  
-Calm down, Garfield! Arlene commanded. You re acting like a buffoon.  
Odie agreed.

-So many Nermals. Garfield mumbled. So many annoying, outrageously cute kittens. I can t stand it.  
He's about to calm down, when the real Nermal show up.  
-Relax, fatso, Nermal said. It s me, the original one.  
-What did you just call me? Garfield crossly mumbled.  
Nermal did not answer. Instead, he was looking where his fellows were standing.

-Wow guys, he said. I had no idea you guys could stand on water.  
Then they all realized the truth.  
-We... we can't, Arlene stuttered ghastly.  
Then she, Garfield and Odie fell into the ocean. They were all frantic at first, until they noticed Nermal s still standing on the water.  
-How come you're still standing there, Arlene asked.  
Then Nermal noticed he can t stand on water either, and fell into the ocean as well. He was even more frantic than the others.

-What's the matter, kiddo? Garfield asked. Can t you swim?  
-No, I can't, Nermal frantically replied. Save me!  
Arlene came closer to Nermal.  
-Grab my tail, she commanded.  
He did exactly that.

-I've noticed another island over there, Arlene said. Let's swim over there.  
-Why swimming? Garfield replied.  
And suddenly they were all on the beach.  
-I've teleported you all to the beach, he proudly replied. No need to thank me.  
\- Well, I certainly won't, Nermal angrily mumbled.  
\- Next time we're going to beach, Arlene told Nermal, I m gonna give you swimming lessons.


	5. The giant cat

Nermal and Garfield once again began to yell at each other, and Arlene was rather tired of interfering with them.  
Odie didn t care. He was enjoying himself on this beach too.

But suddenly, a giant shadow was approaching. Garfield and company were all obviously scared when they noticed the shadow, and they got even more scared when they found out what was standing in front of them: A GIANT CAT!  
-First, a herd of kittens and now a giant cat? Arlene mumbled for herself. Is there a giant dog somewhere here too?  
-I ve said it before, and I ll say it again, Garfield said: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

They were all running in different directions, but it didn t help Arlene. The giant cat doesn t have any problems reaching her and then he grabs her with his hand and walks away with her!  
-Help! Arlene yells helplessly. Garfield! Odie! Nermal! Save me!  
Her friends were way too far from her, but they could see that she has been captured.  
-Arlene! Garfield cried worriedly!  
-Do you have to be so dramatic? Nermal asked maliciously.  
-Because Garfield started, but couldn t really finish the sentence. Because because we have to save her! Come on!  
Odie was quietly laughing, because he sure knew what Garfield really was about to say.

Arlene has, on the other hand, calmed down and gathered courage. She takes a deep breath and yells to the giant:  
-UNHAND ME, YOU RUFFIAN!  
The giant did not take that too kindly. He squeezed her even harder. But that didn t stop Arlene from fight fire with fire.  
-Do you treat every woman like this? Arlene asks him?  
The cat stops walking and looks at her. Garfield, Odie and Nermal have come closer and can now hear what Arlene s saying.  
-How in the world do you think a woman would like you the way you behave? Arlene continues. Do I look a trophy to you? And why don t you pick on someone your own size?  
\- Good lord, Garfield thinks for himself. She s rough.

It seems to work. The giant starts to become sentimental. He begins to cry. Really loud.  
-And I thought Nermal s yelling was annoying, Garfield complaints exasperated.  
-WHAT?! Nermal yells in response. Garfield hoped Nermal wouldn t hear him.

Arlene begins to feel sorry for the giant cat. She speaks with a softer and more pleasant voice and calms him down.  
-There, there. Don t cry. I tell you what. If you kindly put me down, I ll give you a few good dating tips.  
And then it happened. The giant cat gently put down Arlene on the ground and then she whispered in is ear for a minute.  
-Thank you so much, he said. From now on, I ll not only be kinder to girls, I ll be kinder to everyone!  
And then he gladly walks away.

Garfield, Odie and Nermal all look astonishingly at Arlene.  
-What s the matter, guys? You like you ve seen a ghost.  
-How did you do that? Garfield asks stutteringly.  
-Oh, Arlene responds. I did just tell him what not to do during a date, that s all.  
-This woman is a living legend, Garfield thought to himself. Did she tell him how she s able to like me?

\- What happened? Nermal asks slyly. Did she tell you how you should talk to women?  
Nermal bursts into laughter, but then Arlene responds like this:  
-You know, Nermal. Giving tips in good behavior is not a bad thing. Maybe I should teach you a few tips.  
Nermal is stunned, but Garfield is impressed.  
-Once again, Garfield thought to himself. This woman is a living legend.


	6. The ending

-All right, Garfield asks. What do you want to do now?

-Go home, Nermal yelled angrily. I'm tired of this charade.

-Same here, Garfield, Arlene replied.

Odie nodded.

Garfield was disappointed with the answers, but then agreed.

-Fine, he says. Let's just imagine we're back at the library.

But when the pets are back in the real world, Jon and a huge bunch of angry visitors are standing in front of them.

-Jon doesn't looks too happy, Garfield whispers to the others.

-I'm sorry, the librarian told Jon, but you have to leave. Your pets are too noisy.

-These animals are crazy, one old woman yelled.

-Maybe they don't get the right kind of food, an old man replied.

-Or maybe they need to go to obedience school, another elderly woman retorted.

-Okay guys, Jon mutters angrily. Let's go. You can come with us, Arlene.

Arlene accepts the offer as they all go towards the car.

-Crazy pets! Garfield angrily imitates the old codgers. Don't get right kind of food! Need to go to obedience school! Like they are one to talk!

Back in their day, their parents were probably spanking them night and day for just moving!

-To be honest, Garfield, Arlene replies irritated. That revelation was actually really embarrassing! I never want to fantasize again!

-Yeah right, he responds.

-What? You don't believe me?

-Nope, Garfield answers. Once, I got tired of this farce myself, but I immediately got into another fantasy just like that.

-How did that happen? Arlene asked with interest. Did a room suddenly glow and then there's a sunny beach in that room?

-Let's say there's one in the back seat, Garfield replies craftily.

\- What do you think, Arlene?

-It's beautiful, Garfield. I love it. Now this is a great fantasy!

Within moments, Jon drives away from the library. Garfield and Arlene are left alone in the back seat, since they're once again in a completely different world. And they sure are enjoying it.

-So, no more fantasies, huh? Garfield craftly asks.

-Shut up and kiss me, Arlene replies.

Nermal's quite disgusted with the sight of adults kissing, but Jon and Odie were smiling.


End file.
